Teen Supernatural
by Jwolf98
Summary: Kodi was an sophomore student until being bitten at night in forest change his life forever. Now having powers and seeing it as a curse after the full moon. Looking for a way to remove it and dealing with a new set of problems. But later life turns into hell when attacks start to happen and new people come into Nome. Bad at summaries. AU


**I know I keep making stories with werewolves in it, but I just can't help it! I'm just a big fan of them! Anyways, this story will have more supernatural beings. Also, Kodi and Aleu aren't siblings in this story. And before I forget I would like to thank Wolf Assassin 7477 for letting me use some of his OC characters for this story. Thanks again so much, my friend! :D**

Teen Supernatural

Chapter 1: Bite Mark

A red husky with brownish or somewhat little goldish is doing sit-ups. After another minutes eight minutes of working out the dog was about to take a shower when he hears a loud noise outside of the front yard. Curious, he grabs his pocket knife and went to investigate. He puts on his brown coat because of the October cold.

Once he was outside he begins to look around. After he was done he was about to go back inside when he saw the bushed rusted. The red husky dog slowly takes a few steps and once he was close to the bush a grey head poke.

The red husky yelled in fright and then glares. "Ralph, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer you're I Phone. Why do you have your pocket knife, Kodi?" Ralph comes out of the bush.

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre-" Ralph scoffs. "Anyways, my uncle got a call from the police station and they said four campers found a dead body in the forest."

"A dead body in forest?" Kodi asked as his eyes went wide.

"No, horny clown in a stripper club. Yes, a dead body in the forest! My uncle and the rest of the cops found half of the body." Ralph grins. "We're going to the forest to find the other half."

* * *

Ralph drives in his dark green jeep to the forest with Kodi in the passenger seat. "I should have stayed to get a good night sleep. I mean, I want to get on the Nome basketball team. Try outs don't stop until in three days."

"Is that why you work out a lot?" asked Ralph.

"What do you think I do during my spare time?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe jack off while thinking of screwing Dusty."

Kodi glares. "We've only gone on two dates. Ralph you so need a girlfriend."

"I would have a girlfriend if Kirby and Aleu would just break up and so I can make my move and make her fall in love in me."

Kodi opens his mouth to say something but decided to not say anything for the rest of the ride to the forest. After five minutes they reach the forest and Ralph turns off the engine. He gets a small flashlight as he says to Kodi, "Let's go."

Kodi sighs deeply as he opens the passenger's door, gets out, and closes the door. Ralph locks the car as the two dogs' walks into the forest. "Which part of the body are we looking for?" asked the red husky.

"The upper body," answered Ralph. "My uncle and the cops found the legs."

"And what if the killer is still around?"

Ralph stops dead in horror. "Oh." He then continues walking. "I didn't think about that."

"And what if come face to face with the killer?"

"Also, didn't think about that. Did you bring your pocket knife?"

"Why wouldn't I?" said Kodi. He shivers as the cold wind began to blow hard.

"Well, at least have something to protect ourselves if we meet the damn killer."

"But Ralph, it's a small pocket-"

"Can we just find the fucking body?!"

After fifteen minutes of looking at the body Ralph was about give up until he covers his nose with his paw. "Oh God! What is that smell?"

Kodi too covered his nose. "I think it smiles like…like death!"

"We're getting closer!" Ralph shouted with excitement. He begins running to the death smell. "Come on Kodi!"

"Ralph wait!" cried Kodi as he tried to catch up with his best friend. But Ralph was somehow way ahead of Kodi. He disappears into the shadows as Kodi kept calling Ralph's name. Kodi turns his head to the left as he hears a stick snap.

He trips over something and he felled to the ground. Kodi gets up, brushes the dirt off his pants and his coat, and turns around to see what he tripped over. He yells in horror as he saw the upper body that Ralph was talking about.

Kodi could see it was an upper body of a girl. She has white fur and her blue eyes were dead wide open. He was about to call Ralph again when he heard a snarl. Kodi gets out his pocket knife and looks around.

He looks around more and stops dead as he sees…a grey beast with a pair of red eyes. The beast growls and lunges at Kodi; his pocket flew out of his hand and landed somewhere as he was tackled to the ground.

The grey beast growls as he bites Kodi on the right side of his hip. The red husky screams in great pain as the creature stops biting him and ran off into the darkness. Kodi was now holding his bite mark wound.

It seemed like an hour, but only three minutes as Kodi gets up. He saw Ralph running to him. His eyes went wide in horror as he saw Kodi's bite mark. "Kodi, what the fuck happened?! I heard you screaming and-"

"Talk later. Now help me back to the jeep. Let's go back to my house to bangle this up."

"What about your mom?"

"She has a late shift at the hospital. Now c'mon, Ralph!"

Without wasting another second, Ralph helps Kodi back to his jeep, forgetting about the dead girl's body and Kodi's pocket knife. Once they were gone two figures walk out to the darkness.

The older figure is a wolf/dog hybrid with sliver eyes. He is part German shepherd and part wolf. He looks like slender grey wolf, besides his tail. The other figure is younger like around sixteen. She looks like her father, Alex, except her eyes are blue.

Alex walks over the dead girl body and Alexis could see a tear roll down Alex's cheek. He crouches down and begins to sob. "Oh Sarah. This is my entire fault! If I didn't think we should come back here after four years since…God, we should have never come back!"

"It's not your fault, dad!" Alexis cried. "You didn't know Sarah would get killed by…who killed her anyways?"

"I don't know Alexis." Alex stands up. "But whoever killed your older sister took her Alpha powers." His sliver eyes flashes red for a second before turning back to sliver. "But I'm going to find who fucking did this and kill them in a very painful death!"

"But dad you will get kill!"

"Alexis, I'm an Alpha like your sister was. Now let's bury her so the police or anyone else can't find her."

"But what about that kid that was bitten?"

"I will keep an eye on him to see if he will transform on the next full moon. If he doesn't, then we don't have another problem. If he does transform…well, I'll either kill him so he doesn't kill other people or teach him how to control his new powers. But anyways, help me bury your sister back at the house."


End file.
